


When Lies Become The Truth

by Lostgirl7988



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banishment, Betrayal, Death, F/M, Gods, Lies, Love, Marriage, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostgirl7988/pseuds/Lostgirl7988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has always been known as the God of Mischief and Lies. So what happens when he meets someone who can see through his lies? And what will he do when he learns she is promised to another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My own version of the backstory between Sigyn and Loki.

Clouds hung low in the skies above Asgard. The gloom they brought with them had transplanted itself into dispositions of the people. Most stayed indoors, hiding themselves from the imminent rain. Of course, there was an exception. In one of the palace courtyards a young girl ran barefoot through the grass, arms outstretched, waiting for the rain to fall. She spun and laughed and dances until she felt the first drops of water hit her skin. Giggling, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. The rain splashed down upon her; slowly first, then faster and faster.

"Sigyn!" a voice called loudly. The girl opened her eyes to see her mother glaring at her reproachfully. "Come in out of that rain this instant!" Sigyn frowned and looked back to the sky. Days like this were her favorite on Asgard. Her mother had brought her here when she was still very young. It was an honor bestowed upon them by Odin after her father had died in the war with the frost giants. To most, living in the palace of the Allfather would be a dream come true. It certainly had been to her mother. The people here were friendly and called them both "m'lady." The days were almost always sunny and warm. Still, Sigyn never truly felt at home. Except on days like this. When it rained on Asgard it brought back one of the only memories she had of her father and her home world of Vanaheim. There had been a particularly heavy rain and, rather than run from it, her father had insisted upon going outside to play. The two of the had been soaked from head to toe, much to the dismay of her mother.

"Sigyn! I will not tell you again!" Her mother's voice snapped her back from her memory.

"Coming, Mother," she mumbled. She slowly trudged into the hall and allowed her mother to fuss over her. They began walking back to their chambers as the rain picked up. Her mother droned on about station and what she deemed "appropriate behavior" and Sigyn nodded mutely, barely paying her any attention. As they rounded the corner past the stables, Sigyn heard a noise. She stopped and looked for the source. Out of the stables and into the pouring rain tumbled a boy. His face was smeared with blood and his dark hair was matted to his head. He looked up, frantic for help, and his eyes caught Sigyn's. They held anger, desperation and, most of all, fear. She wondered what he could be so afraid of. The answer came in the form of another boy. He strode from the stable, staring down at the figure in the mud. The second boy was much larger than the first with light blonde hair and a much larger sense of arrogance about him.

"Brother, please, no more," the boy in the mud pleaded, pushing himself up on to his knees. His plea was met with a hard kick to the ribs. Coughing, the dark boy fell again. It was all that Sigyn could bear. She tore off across the yard, ignoring the cries of her mother behind her. The older boy pulled back his fist to deliver another blow, and as he began to swing, Sigyn reached him. She caught him by the wrist and locked her eyes with his.

"Leave him alone," she growled. She may have been small for her age but that didn't stop the blonde-haired bully from flinching. 

"Take your hands off of me!" he shouted, trying to wrench his arm free. "I would never have caused harm to my own brother."

"You're lying," Sigyn retorted curtly, holding tight to his wrist. "You were going to beat him all because you're jealous. You're jealous that your mother is teaching him magic and not you." She released his wrist and he stumbled back, looking bewildered. 

"Do you know to whom you speak?" he yelled. "I am the son of-"

"Odin," Sigyn finished. "I know who you are, Thor. Now leave before I go and tell the Allfather how shamefully his son treats his own blood." Thor sputtered at her for a moment before steeling himself, tilting his chin to the air, and walking away. Smirking, Sigyn turned her attention to the other boy. He was still on the ground, looking up at her with his mouth agape.

"No one but Mother has ever spoken to Thor that way," he said. Sigyn smiled at him.

"Well it seems long past due," she replied. The boy chuckled and stood, wiping the blood from his face.

"Thank you for your help. I am Loki, son of Odin," he proclaimed, striking his most regal stance. Sigyn giggled and curtsied. 

"I am Sigyn, my prince. I am happy to help whenever my lord might need me." She bowed her head as her mother had taught her, and turned to leave. 

"Wait!" Loki called. "How did you know all that?" She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You knew Thor was jealous of my mother teaching me magic. How did you know?" Her face fell and her stomach knotted. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone about her abilities. Her mother strictly forbid it. The prince looked her over, waiting for her answer. She chewed her lip and sighed. 

"I have certain...abilities. As long as I'm touching the skin of another person I can see the truth in any lies they speak." Sigyn looked up at Loki, half expecting him to think her completely mad. Instead, his eyes were wide with amazement. 

"Is that like magic?" he asked. Before Sigyn could answer, her mother stormed up to her. She pulled Sigyn behind her and turned to Loki.

"Please forgive her, my prince. She is young and knows not what she does," she apologized, pulling Sigyn into a low bow beside her. Loki struck up his regal stance again, and spoke words that had obviously been well practiced.

"Worry not, madam," he answered, his voice slightly deeper than before. "Your daughter has done me a great service today. In fact, I would very much like to see her again." Sigyn couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the look of disbelief in her mother's eyes. 

"Well, I'm sure something can be arranged, my prince," she said, rising from her bow. She took Sigyn by the hand. "Come along, daughter." The pair walked away, and Sigyn took one last glance over her shoulder to see Loki smiling broadly at her.


	2. Chapter 2

As the years went on, Sigyn and Loki grew closer and closer. One was rarely seen without the other close behind. In the beginning it was simply childhood play; chasing each other about the stables, or using Loki's magic to frighten the palace servants, but as they grew older the nature of their activities changed. Loki arranged for Sigyn to have all the best tutors. Her intellect rivaled even his own, and he proclaimed he "wouldn't let a mind like that go to waste." He taught her magic behind closed doors, and she attempted to teach him her abilities, but it seemed hers was a skill that was inherited rather than taught. All the while, Loki did his best to avoid any type of skin to skin contact. He used his lies to his advantage and, though he liked Sigyn and never lied to her, he didn't want her unraveling any of his other. As they approached the years in which Loki would be expected to take a wife, whispers began. Most, if not all of Asgard, though Sigyn the obvious choice for Loki's bride. She had overheard the rumors throughout the palace and the marketplace, and they always made her blush and hide her face. They seemed to bother her mother much more.

"I will never understand the need for such gossip," she had said once after they returned from the market. "As though the prince would ever marry you!" Sigyn had only nodded. When her mother spoke like this, often it was better to just ignore her. Especially on the subject of Loki. Their friendship had never been one her mother was particularly fond of, but Sigyn had found herself quite incapable of staying away from him.

One afternoon, the pair of them were lounging about the palace library when Loki decided to make his intent on the matter of his wedding known.

"Sigyn," he started. She looked up from her book at him. "Father says I'm to take a wife soon." Her heart leapt into her throat. She had often daydreamed about a life in which her and Loki were wed, but always wrote it off as her own foolish imagination. Swallowing hard, she looked back to her book.

"I'm sure whomever you marry will be proud to be your bride," she answered. "Has the Allfather chosen for you?" Custom dictated that the king choose the bride of his successor. More often than not it was a marriage meant to unite Asgard with one realm or another. Sigyn and Loki had both assumed Loki the better choice for king over Thor, even though he was the first born. Loki sighed and hung his head.

"Father is allowing me to choose my own bride," he said flatly. Sigyn's eyes went wide and she looked up at him once more.

"But that means..." she trailed off.

"Thor will be king," he finished for her. She stood, closing her book, and walked over to him. She placed her hand on top of his where it rested on the table and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "You would have been a marvelous king." He smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with his free hand.

"It doesn't matter," he said, leaning close to her. "Were I to be king I would be forced to marry a stranger for the good of the realm. Now, I'm free to marry the woman I love." The lump in her throat reformed and she fought to swallow it.

"And who might that be?" she asked. Loki took both her hands in his. Sigyn gasped. Close as they were, she was not used to the feel of his skin against hers. He intertwined their fingers, giving her full access to the truth when he spoke again.

"You," he said simply. Sigyn closed her eyes, and searched for a lie behind his words. There was none. When she opened her eyes she found Loki much closer than before, his lips ghosting over hers. She drew in a shuddering breath. 

"Loki," she sighed, letting her eyes fall closed once more. His breath mingled with her own and she felt her pulse quicken. Their breathing sped up and he placed his hands at her waist, pulling her against him. Suddenly, the library doors banged open. Sigyn jumped and quickly darted back to her bench. She reopened her book and feigned reading it to avoid eye contact with anyone. Loki looked towards the door, ready to scold whoever it was that intruded, and saw his brother. Thor strolled over to them, smiling down at Sigyn. She smiled back, quickly realizing her book was upside down and righting it. Thor said nothing. He and Sigyn had long since come to terms with their squabble in the stables as children, but that didn't stop him from wanting to stay on her good side at all times.

"Brother!" Thor boomed, clapping Loki on the shoulder. "Has Father told you the good news? I am to be king!" He beamed at the two of them, and Loki put on a pained smile.

"Yes, he did tell me," Loki replied. "And I am immeasurably happy for you. I have no doubt you will rule Asgard well."

"As long as I have you there to counsel me Brother I can do no wrong," he declared. His eyes went to Sigyn, still blushing behind her book. A look of understanding spread over his face. "Have I interrupted something?" Loki sighed and looked over to Sigyn. She stood and cleared her throat.

"Congratulations, Thor," she spoke. "You will be a wise a just king." Loki shot her a pleading look as she turned and hurried from the library. Once she was in the hallway, she leaned back against the door. Her breathing came heavily as she tried to calm herself. Had her eyes been open, she would have seen her mother emerge from the shadows. 

"If you think I brought us all the way to Asgard for you to marry that fiend, you are sorely mistaken," she whispered. Sigyn gasped and clutched her chest.   
  


"Mother!" she cried. "How long have you been out here?"

"Long enough to hear the prince profess his love. And Sigyn," her eyes narrowed. "I forbid it." Sigyn shook her head. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What...what are you saying?"

"Sigyn, there is nothing in all the Nine Realms that will convince me to allow this marriage. Loki is not a fit husband if he is not to be king. I will not see your life wasted on his arm. Your father did not die on the field of battle for you to marry the king's brother!" she shouted. Sigyn's eyes stung with tears.

"But Mother....I love him," she whimpered. Her mother's hand struck out and slapped her across the face. She gasped in shock.

"I will not speak of this again. I will arrange an appropriate marriage for you and that is the end of it," her mother said sternly. She turned and walked away without another glance at her daughter. Sigyn was left in the hallway, holding her cheek with tears streaming down her face. Part of her wanted to scream and part wanted to run back into the library. To Loki. She wanted to beg him to go to his father and marry them at once. Instead, she wiped her eyes, straightened her dress, and walked down the corridors to her chambers. Once inside, she locked the door and collapsed into tears on the bed.


End file.
